


Not for the World

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, depictions of blood, depictions of body wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: "A pair of hands reached her. They cupped her face. They covered her bloodied hands. They reached for her. They wrapped her up in a warm embrace, and Keira welcomed it. It was not the touch of death. She knew these hands, that voice. She knew she’d come."I posted this a while ago on tumblr, but forgot to do so here. So I hope you enjoy some femflash. Also, wonderful art for this small ficlet made bytragic-unpaired-electronontumblr





	Not for the World

This was ridiculous; she knew it.

_‘Run.’_

It was impossible; she’d never make it.

_‘You need to.’_

She ran.

Her shelter was all the way across town, and the police were right around the corner. They’d be coming any moment now. She could hear the bounding of their steps, and the metal click of their safety locks being switched. The next time she opened her eyes, she feared she would be staring down the barrel of a gun pointed straight at her. Or perhaps, they would not give her a moment to see her killer. Perhaps they wouldn’t hesitate to just fire. They have already shot her multiple times, and there was only so much she could take.

She had a limit.

She reached it. She had surpassed it several blocks ago, but something kept her moving. What? She wasn’t sure. Usually she would write it off as human instinct for self-preservation, but she wasn’t exactly human anymore, was she?

The steps were coming closer.

She hid. She pressed her back against the inside of a dark stairway, hoping they wouldn’t follow her blood trail to where she was.

They ran past her.

_‘Fools.’_

Or at least larger fools than herself. She made her way up the stairs to as far as her legs could carry her, and tucked into an empty room.

The wooden floorboards creaked with her every movement, until finally, her legs gave in. She fell heavily to the floor.

She was exhausted, winded by the effort she made to save herself which brought her back to the question of why.

She used to fear death. She feared death so much, she allowed it to blindside her. She allowed it to turn herself into this being, into this creature everyone feared. She was a monster.

And no matter how many times she’s tried, she could never kill it, the demon that resided inside her. She had tried countless of times through different ways, and it never worked. Not even close, that was, until tonight.

She was on the brink of death – still was – and she could have allowed them to lodge another bullet into her, but she ran. She ran from death like she feared it once again instead of welcoming it like she used to.

Why?

_‘You made it.’_

The corners of her lips upturned when she recognized the voice she heard inside her head. She knew.

 _‘Not yet,’_ she replied to it. _‘Not yet.’_

Her wounds still bled, and she was too weak to patch them up herself let alone try to sit up. All she could do was press her palm against her side where one of the bullets was lodged, but she could feel her fingers trembling from the effort.

_‘This is hopeless.’_

The voice inside her head from earlier was quiet for a few moments before saying _, ‘Just a little longer.’_

_‘I can’t.’_

_‘I’ll be there.’_

Even though she knew it wasn’t real, she couldn’t help but believe it.

 _‘Hurry,’_ she smiled. _‘I want to see you.’_

She wanted to see her. Even if it was for the last time, she wanted to see her dark blue eyes, and her red lips curled in amusement.

“H-Hurry… Hermania,” red eyes closed to the light of the moon streaming through the open window. _‘You’re the reason I’m still here.’_

 _‘I know…’_ “Keira!”

A pair of hands reached her. They cupped her face. They covered her bloodied hands. They reached for her. They wrapped her up in a warm embrace, and Keira welcomed it. It was not the touch of death. She knew these hands, that voice. She knew she’d come.

“Y-you’re he—” blood coated the inside of her throat, swallowing her words.

Hermania hushed her, “I know, Keira. I’m here. You’re going to be okay.”

Keira opened her eyes to see blue looking back at her, as Hermania’s face was haloed by the moon behind her. She looked like an angel.

Keira smiled. “Hermania, stay… with me.”

A broken laugh escaped her. “Of course, I wouldn’t leave you for the world.”

_‘I don’t want to leave either, for I now have something to live for.’_

Strong arms wrapped around her as she was being lifted, “Stay with me, Keira.”

_‘Always.’_

* * *

 

Her limbs felt numb yet her body ached, and her torso felt constricted. Fingers reached down to gently prod at the wrapping of tightly wound gauze. However, before she could try to release the clasps of her bandaging, warm fingers found hers.

“Don’t touch.”

“You’re touching me,” Keira retorted.

“Do you not like it?” mirth was evident in her tone, but Keira’s features were unmoved.

“I can’t breathe.”

“Very well.”

Carefully, the warm fingers extracted from her cold ones, and slowly the clasps were undone to release the pressure around her chest.

Keira breathed deeply, “Thank you.”

“De nada,” Hermania replied, although her warm fingers didn’t leave Keira’s side. Instead they outlined the bottom of her ribs to her waist before curling around her hip.

It was then, Keira realized the state of dress she was in.

“Where’s my uniform?”

“In the wash,” Hermania replied easily. “I’ll mend the bullet holes once it dries.”

Keira remained silent for a moment before offering a quiet thanks. Hermania simply nodded. Her dark curls bounced a little at the small gesture as Keira watched them in the natural light that peeked through the blinds of the window.

Finally, or perhaps belatedly, Keira asked, “Where are we?”

“My place.”

“Your place?” Keira averted her gaze from Hermania to see what she could at the moment.

The couch she was on was a worn-out beige, with a blue quilt hanging off the back of it. A simple bed with a metal frame was farther up the room, and if she craned her head back far enough, she could see a kitchen with little counter space, a fridge, and a stove. It was a quaint studio apartment. All the little trinkets and knick-knacks made it homey instead of cluttered.

“You like snow globes.” Keira more so stated then questioned when she caught a whole collection of them from the corner of her eye.

“Si, I like them.” Hermania left her side momentarily only to return with one in her hands. She inverted it carefully before righting it again. The white flakes fell slowly upon the miniature copy of the Metropolis skyline.

“I like snow. Where I grew up, we never had it, so when I came here, winter was a lovely surprise.”

Keira looked from the globe to Hermania’s blue gaze watching the flakes thoughtfully.

“You know, most don’t like the cold.”

“I beg to differ,” a mock of hurt reflected across Hermania’s features. “When it’s cold, everyone just wants to be warm. Even the snow melts when it lands on your nose.”

 _‘Not mine,’_ Keira thought. _‘I’m already cold.’_

The corners of red lips curled as if she could hear Keira’s thoughts. She placed the snow globe aside to lean closer to Keira.

“You’re like snow; you melt when I touch you.”

Keira swiftly turned away, but her cheeks warmed to the press of lips against her temple. “What trashy romance novel did you get that line from?”

“None, it was a soap-opera,” Hermania answered shamelessly, before her hand came to cup Keira’s face to face her once more. Mirth was lost in those dark blue eyes. Keira froze.

“You know, I still haven’t forgiven you.”

“What’s there to forgive?”

The hand on her cheek shook for a moment before releasing her altogether. It was Hermania’s turn to avert her gaze from Keira as she glared at some inanimate object.

“You could have died.” Hermania fumed. A moment or two passed as Hermania still refused to look at her, but that was fine. Keira took her time. She noticed how the faint redness around her eyes wasn’t eyeshadow, and how pink the tip of her nose was. Hermania wasn’t allergic to anything.

Keira smiled, “I knew you’d come.”

“That’s no excuse.” Hermania turned back to her livid.

“I’m not sorry.” Hermania looked ready to storm from the room, but cold fingers found hers. “Stay with me.”

“As if I could leave you,” rosy lips pursed in poorly feigned indifference. “You’ve grown to be selfish you know?”

“It’s because you’ve spoiled me rotten.” Keira’s smile did not falter, and although Hermania was still mad, she was more relieved than furious. It showed through her dark blue eyes, and the small smile she returned to Keira.

“I have spoiled you too much. At least you’re still cute.”

“Only you would say that.”

“Only I think you’re cute and like the cold? We’re perfect for each other then,” Hermania gently squeezed the warmed hand inside hers. “So stay with me, Keira.”

Keira squeezed her hand in return. “I wouldn’t leave you for the world, Hermania.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So my friend and I were talking about the female version of these two and I had to do it. I tried to base it off of the song, [Come to My Window](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fxMHHyOtgY), but I think I failed. In my defense, I was drinking, and then wrote the later half to atone for my sins. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading if you’ve gotten this far, and take care!
> 
> P.S. the internet said Hermania is the female version for Hernan, and Keira means little dark one.


End file.
